


You're All I Want

by phasamtasie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Ballroom Scene, Episode 3x08, F/F, I Love You, I couldn't stop thinking about them slowdancing, Season 3, slowdancing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie
Summary: Giving in to the way her heart was aching Eve pulled herself closer to Villanelle, closing her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder as best as she could. In return she felt Villanelles arms tighten around her, almost as if she was afraid Eve would leave again.ORVillanelle and Eve slowdancing
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	You're All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to write something because let's be honest, it's all everyone has been thinking about.

_You're all I want_   
_All the love_

_~ Cigarettes After Sex_

Seeing her like this reminded Eve of the photo she had seen of Villanelle at a school dance. Standing alone in the corner, a forced smile, looking out of place. Years had gone by but Villanelle still looked the same and Eve felt her heart ache at the sight of the lonely woman. She didn't know what she was expecting, she wasn't even sure why she had come here in the first place, other then her heart calling for Villanelle. Ever since their meeting on the bus Eve felt herself falling more and more, towards the woman she had wanted to kill when she first got to know her. Seeing her now, looking lost in the sea of happy people, all she wanted to do was make her see the things she felt.

Her heart was beating fast when she spoke up, just loud enough so Villanelle would hear her and it doesn't slow in the slightest when the blonde turned around. Villanelles "hi" sounded as breathless as Eve felt and all words she might have had, had left her mind. Under Villanelles curious gaze she sat down next to her, but couldn't come up with anything to say. Instead she looked out onto the dance floor where smiling people were holding each other close. After watching them for a couple moments Eve turned to look at Villanelle and used the few seconds before she noticed to take in her face. It looked just as delicate as Eve remembered it to be, but something was different, something had changed in Villanelle. Her eyes looked, lost and a sadness Eve didn't know Villanelle could have, had settled in them. She looked more tired, no more exhausted just like Eve had felt so often in her life. Seeing her like this, just a worn out version of the once vibrant person made Eve want to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she was still the Villanelle she loved. When their eyes met a small smile appeared on Villanelles lips, one that Eve matched.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Asking the question Eve felt like she had seen insecurity on the other woman's face, a look she had never seen on her before. But this Villanelle was different, she was somehow more and less at the same time, having replaced a part of her vibrancy with more vulnerable expressions.

"Are you leading or am I?"

Eve smiled a little bigger at the instead of answering it, she stood up and offered her hand to Villanelle. The younger one took it, looking somewhat hesitant at the dance floor behind Eve who pulled her onto it with a firm grip. When they were among the other dancing couples Eve softly placed Villanelles hands on her shoulder, resting her own at the tallers waist. Having been visibly uncomfortable the first few seconds she began to relax into Eves touch when they slowly started moving to the music. Giving in to the way her heart was aching Eve pulled herself closer to Villanelle, closing her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder as best as she could. In return she felt Villanelles arms tighten around her, almost as if she was afraid Eve would leave again, like she had a year ago. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by emotions Eve couldn't hold back the whispered words falling from her lips: "I love you too". She hadn't expected Villanelle to hear her but because her face was still resting on her shoulder she had probably felt them be spoken more than actually heard them. So when Villanelle questioned what she had said, Eve pulled away just enough to look at Villanelle, missing the warmth on her face immediately.

"I said, I love you too Villanelle." She hadn't expected to see pain and hurt in Villanelles eyes when saying those words, but remembering the last person who had said them and their own history it dawned on Eve, that Villanelle couldn't have much trust in those words. Needing her to understand that she meant it and that they were not just an empty promise she moved closer to Villanelles face. When she felt two soft hands on either side of her own face, she knew Villanelle wanted this as well and she closed the barely there gap. This kiss, compared to their first was soft, it said everything words had failed to, ot proved that Eve meant what she said, that she wouldn't hurt Villanelle again like she had the last time those words were spoken. Slowly, still in tune with the music, they pulled apart again, Eve finding a single tear rolling down Villanelles cheek. Gently she brought her hand up to rest on the side of her face and removed the tear with her thumb.

Voice barely above a whisper she said "It's okay" while looking into Villanelle's eyes, so full of emotions she had probably never felt before and were now all raining down on her. In this moment Eve wanted nothing more, than to find out who this changed Villanelle was, because in her heart she knew, no matter what she would love her just as much as she always had. 


End file.
